It is known that a number of natural products have insect repellent properties. Citronella oil, which is obtained from certain grasses, is one example of such a natural product, and oil from the Neem tree is another. We have previously investigated Eucalyptus citriodora and found that it possesses insect repellent properties. The repellent properties are found in a fraction rich in p-menthane-3,8-diol (PMD). This is described in our GB-A-2282534.
In GB-A-1315625, there is described the use of certain p-menthane diols, but not p-menthane-3,8-diol (PMD), to provide a physiological cooling effect.
EP-B-1204319 describes the use of PMD as an antiseptic and antifungal agent.